Unwanted and Shattered
by ForeverSavior
Summary: When life finally seems to be working out for the flock, they're met with a new trial. One that seems like the only end is with someone's death. After meeting up with a new mutant by the name of Neon, they soon learn that there are other flocks out there. Ones that do not actually fear the school. -This is an update to the last version of Unwanted-
1. Welcome and Authors Note

So first off thanks for looking into this, I know if any of you read the old story it may seem a lil off. I was reading comments and reviews and one particular user said the story seemed to be off and having gaps. So I wanted to work on it and clear them up. 

And that brought this to light, this is the update to Neon's story, this will follow the original planned story, but with plenty of new edits that will send it slightly different course. I also have made small edits to character details. Also due to an issue in my first picture of Neon, she now wears contacts. So first off, I've never worn contacts, I don't know if it's easy to tell if someone is wearing them or not. So for the sake of this story Neon will have her usual heterochromatic eyes, however, she will change to wearing green contacts later on. I wanted to make this note due to the cover image you will see.

By the way, the cover image is my work, Neon and her team does belong to me and Max and the flock belong strictly to James Patterson. I do not take any claims to owning them. This story doesn't take place after the story ends, it follows a different course. In this story the start would take place long before Fang actually splits and gets his own team.


	2. Neon Profile

"I will Accept Fate, I'll accept death, but I won't accept you"

~~General~~  
Name: Isabella Larson

Nickname: Neon – given to her by Zev in honor of her heterochromatic eyes, official codename after that.

Project Number: Project 129  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
DNA/Animal Hybrid: Avian – Red Tailed Hawk 2%; Panther 2%; Human 96%

~~Appearance and Style~~  
Hair color/style: Long, slightly wavy brown hair with some very faint bleached streaks to it.  
Eye color: Heterochromatic with her right eye being a light gold and her left eye being light blue. However, she wears green contacts to hide the heterochromia.  
Weight: 160 pounds  
Height: 5'7" 

Personality: It's complicated (she changes a lot through the course of the story) At the start of the story she appears to be calm and level headed, she can have her moments though when she just snaps. Usually she gets angry at her team, but can be kind when you truly know her. She tends to not thing through a lot of things at the start and just blindly acts out. 

Special Abilities: Superhuman Tracking – an ability to track an individual or object through supernatural means; sometimes referred to as "path finding." Heightened Senses are included, but have limitations.

Clothing Style/Attire: Her uniform is actually a black jean outfit with short sleeved dark green tops and leather jackets or bodysuits along with glow sticks that she hooks to her hair and neon bracelets. Her alternative everyday style is the one in the image.

~~Personal Details~~  
Favorite Things (optional; i.e. food, music, books, etc): Glow sticks; Neon colors to a degree though; music; 

Likes (optional): Secret Zev; her best friends; ironically she gets along with Max's team and doesn't mind being around them. 

Dislikes: bugs; when her team thinks it's a good idea to handcuff her to Zev because she did something incredibly stupid and in most cases, Zev himself; Karen; the government and the school; Jeb along with other whitecoats; Erasers; being told she is wrong when clearly she isn't.

~~Family and Friends Details~~  
Occupation: Former leader and rogue member

Flock: Zev, Karen, Kit, and Kat

Parents: Her parents are both unknown to her, they gave her up when she was real young and their names are Marisa and Joseph Larson.

Siblings: Kale Larson, little brother of age 10

Birth Date: unknown  
Birth Place: unknown

Crush/Boyfriend: Zev

Friends: Kit, Max, and Iggy

Rival: Karen

Enemies: Karen, Erasers, the government, and the school

Theme Song: Breath no More by Evanescence

 **An: can hardly believe I'm actually redoing even the bios. Anyway I've decided to post bio's first. You are welcome to just skip over these I just wanted to share Intel on the characters themselves.**


	3. Zev Profile

"Leaders are born from hard work and determination, but only the strong will ever survive to surpass them all."

~~General~~  
Name: Zev –last name unknown-

Nickname: Wolfy – given to him from his friends as a joke, he despises it.

Project Number: Project 124  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
DNA/Animal Hybrid: Avian – 2%; Siberian Husky 2%; Human 96%

~~Appearance and Style~~  
Hair color/style: Slightly spiked ash-grey colored hair with white streaks and bangs that cover his left eye.  
Eye color: Dark blue

Weight: 170 pounds  
Height: 6'1" 

Personality: Pretty much a darker person, he's a little hard to figure out. Being that he knows a lot and is wise, he doesn't really show it. He's quiet and keeps to himself a lot, but at times can lose his temper. Other than that he's easily the jealous type especially with Neon.

Special Abilities: Unknown

~~Personal Details~~  
Likes (optional): Nighttime; Stars; Neon at times when she doesn't get on his nerves;

Dislikes: The school; Max's flock and team; Neon when she does get on his nerves; Fang especially.

~~Family and Friends Details~~  
Occupation: Co-leader

Flock: Neon, Karen, Kit, and Kat

Parents: N/A – he never had them

Birth Date: unknown  
Birth Place: unknown

Crush/Boyfriend: Neon

Friends: It's complicated

Rival: Fang

Enemies: The Flock

Theme Song: Those Nights by Skillet

 **An: Bear with me, I'll have the bios done as soon as I can and than get to the real story. Zev is actually really complicated to understand, so a lot of him will be revealed as the story progresses.**


	4. Karen Profile

"If you want to get somewhere, you have to look good."

~~General~~  
Name: Karen Maria Jones

Project Number: Project 160  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
DNA/Animal Hybrid: Avian – 2%; Fennec Fox 2%; Human 96%

~~Appearance and Style~~  
Hair color/style: Long blonde hair that is lighter in color and usually pulled into ponytails  
Eye color: Pure black eyes with faint silver hues that mix in.

Weight: 110 pounds  
Height: 5' 

Personality: She's pretty much the Queen-bee on the team, acting like a total priss and know it all. She's stubborn when taking orders and often is rude to others. She really shows and voices her distrust to Neon constantly and she would rather be the leader than Neon.

Special Abilities: Enhanced hearing – she can hear anything that is within a close distance often with a small radius; Telekinesis – being able to lift objects, however it only lasts up to ten minute with focus.

~~Personal Details~~  
Likes: Shopping and Fashion mostly; Zev

Dislikes: Max's flock and team; Neon; getting dirty and having to fight.

~~Family and Friends Details~~  
Occupation: Co-leader

Flock: Neon, Zev, Kit, and Kat

Parents: Hannah and Mitchel Jones

Birth Date: unknown  
Birth Place: California

Friends: Kat and Kit

Rival: Neon

Enemies: The Flock and Neon

Theme Song: N/A

 **An: Bear with me, I'll have the bios done as soon as I can and than get to the real story. Zev is actually really complicated to understand, so a lot of him will be revealed as the story progresses.**


	5. The Twins Profiles

~~General~~  
Name: Kit and Kat

Project Number: Projects 190 and 191  
Ages: 6 (Kit) and 7 (Kat)  
Genders: Females  
DNA/Animal Hybrids: Avian – 2%; Generic House Cat 2%; Human 96%

~~Appearance and Style~~  
Hair color/style: Short honey brown hair with darker shades and streaks mixed into it, usually in a short ponytail.  
Eye color: Bright amber gold eyes 

Personality:

Kit is generally the opposite of her sister. Being kind and caring she worries a lot over her friend's safety. This usually makes her the essential target, but she can be strong in her own way. Despite being young she is really smart.

Kat is actually the tougher and more serious of the two. While Kit would question most orders, Kat is loyal and will follow anything no matter what it is. She's generally the troublemaker and enjoys causing some chaos.

Special Abilities:

Kat: basically unlike her sister she can see someone's past whenever she touches them.

Kit: is the opposite of her sister and can see an objects future up to a few months to a year.

~~Personal Details~~  
Likes (optional): Each other; Animals and specifically cats; their family; Kat specifically likes when she's left alone and fighting.

Dislikes: When they are ignored; When they're betrayed (it angers Kat, it more or less hurts Kit); Karen; Kit also hates arguments and endangering her friends and Zev.

~~Family and Friends Details~~  
Occupation: N/A

Flock: Neon, Karen, and Zev

Parents: Two scientists named Loren Varns (Mother) and Marcus Leers (Father)

Siblings: Twins

Birth Dates: Kit: January 2nd; Kat: December 30th  
Birth Place: The School

Friends: Their Team

Enemies: The Flock

Theme Songs: N/A

 **An: And we're done! Yay. Okay so last time someone did ask. Kit and Kat are a year apart due to how they were created. I kept them together to clear up confusion since both twins are rather similar.**


	6. Prologue

An: Like my other story, we have this basis. I only own Neon and her team, I do not own Max or any other canon characters. I was hoping to fix this a bit clarify it up. As far as you get the story is going to begin differently than the old one, but the old will come into play. All of this is in Neon's P.o.v unless stated otherwise.

' **This means a conversation with Angel'**

'This just means thoughts'

"This means conversations aloud"

Panic was the only way to explain my feelings at that time, the only thing that filled my numb limbs as I hovered in the air clinging to the one friend that I could. They wouldn't let me fight, wouldn't allow me to help, but then I again I guess they had a right too. After all I wasn't their leader, not anymore. Clutching kit closely, I frowned, "Get out of there!" I shouted staring down at the chaos. All I was met with was silence and the chaos. Frowning I looked at Kit, unconscious with a wound on her back. I needed to get her help, but I couldn't just leave. "Just go, Neon!" the shout brought me to reality as my gaze landed on Karen, I couldn't see her black eyes, couldn't tell if she was furious with me or worried about me. Then again it probably didn't matter.

See my life would probably be easier if I had to worry about what outfit they'd wear on my first day of school. Or even what boy I'd date next. But the truth is, it's not that simple. I've been ahead of myself really and I should go back, back a few months before this began. See it all began when I turned sixteen, back when I was leading a group of four other kids that thought I was crazier than a clown in a circus. Including me there is Zev, Karen, and the twins, Kit and Kat. They all knew me as Neon and let's just say I'm pretty above average. We all are actually, see aside from having heterochromatic eyes, which I might actually be going half blind; I'm also one of the few mutant teenagers with two mutations. Mine happens to be a panther mixed with a red tailed hawk. You know what that means, I have wings. It's really not all bad though; I've got the best sight and can even track someone up to a mile away. Kit worded it as telescopic vision, meaning I can magnify my vision to different levels…honestly not sure how it even works though.

Then there is Zev, he's my second in command and the closest to my age. He's mixed with the DNA of a Siberian husky and an avian, which got him the nickname Wolfy. Honestly, I can say he's a closed book, because seriously we grew up together and I still barely know him. After that you have Karen, the stuck-up brat in the group. As stuck up as she is I'll admit she has her perks given her abilities. She's actually mixed with a fennec fox and an avian, I'm always surprised since she seriously appears smaller than I expected, and of course they all say she's done growing. Finally you have the twins, Kit and Kat. Despite not knowing much about where they came from we do know a bit about them. They're both natural house cats; however there is one big difference, their wings. Kat has naturally white wings with bronze specks coating the feathers, while Kit has sheer brown wings with white tipped feathers and despite that they are exactly one year apart. I've always found it easier to get along with Kit more though, she just understands me. Their abilities are pretty much hand in hand, Kit can see the future and Kat can see the past.

So that's us, the odd little misfit group that actually works for the government. See it's a little complicated about how we got there, long story short we were made and then sold to them. To the government we're nothing, but weapons. Nobody knows we exist and if they do, well let's just say we take care of them. So really that's our life and if you go back to when this began it gets a little crazy. So try to not get lost.

An: I decided to cut off the extra part and really delve into the story the next chapter. This is just a prologue really. The story is going to follow the initial course and that scene at the start will occur later on in the story. So it will be explained.


	7. Chapter 1

An: This took a while, unfortunately I must apologize to you all. This story will be shortly put on hiatus during the month of July till I return from a trip. But I will update it once more when I return!

Also thanks to the two reviews I'm glad to see some like the story! As usual:

' **This means a conversation with Angel'**

'This just means thoughts'

"This means conversations aloud"

The sad thing of this all, it began only three months ago when I leaving my team.

My bags were sitting right against the wall as I finished tossing things around my room. As usual I was biding my time, waiting for the right moment. As I checked the time once more, I felt more relaxed. The time was nearly one in the morning, at this rate the others would be well asleep. At least everyone except for Zev, I knew him too well. Opening my door I slowly grasped the messenger bag with my supplies in it. I slipped out as I closed my eyes. Silently counting the seconds till I heard footsteps as I shut my door. When I heard none, I quietly began on my way. I counted each room as I walked past, mine was the first room on the left, just down the halls. There were three rooms before we hit the stairs. Mine, Karens, and Zev's, so I knew I had a problem if I got caught too soon. Luckily, Zev wasn't inside so it was easy to go right down the stairs. I knew against heading to the front door. There were always guards outside, so I needed to head right down the stairs and past to the backdoor. As I started to go over I felt a hand touch my arm and I pivoted quickly staring right into the one person I sought to avoid.

Zev locked his gaze with mine as he grasped my wrist, "You're running, why." He questioned sharply as Zev stared at him, pain surfacing through my eyes as I forced myself to look away. He had always been taller than me, something that frustrated me without end. "I wasn't running." I whispered, cursing myself as I felt my voice crack. I jerked my arm away quickly as I moved to the stairs. "I won't ask again Neon. Why are you running?" he questioned sharply staring at me. I didn't want to look back, couldn't face him since I could easily sense his annoyance growing. Biting my lip I felt my smile return as I raised my head, pivoting to look at him. "Nothin." I practically purred, my tone laced with an accent despite that we lived in the coldest state ever. The tone I gave off was one that would further annoy him.

However I knew I was pushing it. I felt it when he snapped, his entire look screamed anger and death. "Neon! I'm not playing with you and you know damn well that there's guards watching outside! Why. Were. You. Leaving!?" he snapped causing me to flinch as I lowered my head, "Please Zev…just don't yell, the others will-" I broke off, unable to finish as I heard Karen's tone sharp in my ears. "What is with all the yelling!?" she snapped as I ducked my head, "It's nothing go to bed." I snarled out, anger coursing in me. I had to get out, had too run. But where was the question. "Neon was planning to run." Zev snarled, before any could react I snapped, instincts kicked in as I lunged to get past vaulting over the stair's rails. Before I got far, I felt weight hit me and soon enough Zev had me pinned his eyes laced with sheer anger coursing through them. "I'll get the handcuffs she'll just have to room with you Zev." Karen stated angrily as she walked back to her room.

It was simple why they always did this too me, Zev was the only one capable of holding me back. We were too close and they wouldn't risk loosing me, they'd never get to hear the end of it. Fighting my own instincts, I thrashed in Zev's grip, he was strong, but if I was pushed I could break free. I could because I wanted this more than he did, I wanted to be free from this. Breaking my leg free, I jabbed my knee into his stomach. Forcing him to release me as I threw him off, bracing against the pain in my chest, the pain of hurting my friends. I lunged quickly, moving as I raced to the door. Hearing the chimes of the alarm, I only cared that I had to get out of here, I had to break free. The guards would be quick to try to stop me, but I had my plans. I kicked my feet against the ground as I snapped my wings out, feeling pain brace against my body I shot into the sky. Blood dripped off my arm as I surveyed the damage, a single shot had caught me. As I swerved carefully, I made sure to avoid looking down.

I needed to avoid seeing them, the erasers training their guns on me. I knew their only option was to target me. To hurt me and bring me down, as I heard the sounds of wings beating, I knew I was wasting my time. I quickly shot towards the woods. My wings beating against the wind as I dove down. I was out of my element, wasn't able to focus well I swerved around trees. Soon enough the feline instincts kicked in. The wings were nothing as my eyes sharpened. Dropping down I rolled as I tucked my wings in tightly, before I missed a step, I ran racing against the ground as I felt the wind hit my hair. That was when it all came crashing down, when I felt the searing pain slice through my body. My eyes widened as I felt the jabbing pain splitting into me as I collapsed. I wanted to stand, but everything felt numb as I saw feet fall to a stop before me.

"I see you're still the same as ever." The voice caught my nerves. Forcing my to brace my anger as I fought to stand. The bullet searing my numb limbs as I closed my eyes, before I knew it I let myself drift; it was like flying as I felt the forest beneath me grow. I could see it all, sense it all, but how I did that wasn't through normal means. Rather I saw it through my hearing and smell. I slid my senses around letting my sense of hearing take control and be the dominate sense. It was peaceful, the sound of the breeze whistling in my ears, the birds calling overhead, and the voices of children smiling and laughing…wait children. My body kicked in as I tried to move again, tried to fight, I shouldn't have heard voices, couldn't have. When I couldn't move, I listened again, fighting my fear driving me. "Max, it's this way!" a young girl's voice, I was certain of that. "Angel I really don't like this, what if it's a trap, are you even sure it was just voices?" another girl's voice questioned, I assumed this was that Max. "I know it could, but Max…it wasn't a voice, it was thoughts. This person's scared, they need us!" the first girl, probably Angel, exclaimed.

I wished I could have heard more, I wanted nothing more than to scream and beg them to help, but I couldn't. I soon felt a grasp on my body, feeling it pick me up, "Don't worry the bullet didn't hit major arteries, she'll live." Jeb stated. I felt the hold shift as I was soon cradled in someone's arms, I wanted to move, but I couldn't. This wasn't like when I was shot, it was different. "Neon, hey wake up!" Zev's voice was sharp, laced with panic as I felt someone shake me. I would assume it was him. I fought with my body as I opened my eyes to slits, the world spun around me as the voices felt more distant. I groaned out as I tried to move desperately fighting. Soon enough my nerves kicked in every lace of pain burned into my body was released. It was unbearable, I almost craved the numb feeling as I screamed. Just as soon as it began it dulled, my body giving me that ache it always had. Forcing myself to stand, my mind rationalized one thing. Fear.

I was afraid, afraid of these feelings. That numb feeling that burned my body and froze me solid, but also the pain that coursed through me without warning. I wanted to get away so I did. I fled from them. I ignored the shouts as my eyes shut and tears slid free. Feeling my body give way again I nearly collapsed, at least until I felt another pair of arms catch me. I fought against them as I was jerked back and soon I felt warmth. **'It's okay, we want to help'** the voice filling my head was inhuman to me, it wasn't natural. I heard the steps fade and knew it was my former team. Pushing back I bit another scream back as pain filled me. "She's hurt, be careful with her Fang!" the panic of a girls voice sounded as the male moved me, "I am." Was the simple response, I unconsciously snarled as I pushed back again. "Who are you?" she I questioned fighting my body's desire to collapse. "It's okay, I'm Angel and that's Fang." The girl said, finally I got a look at her, blonde hair and a lil kid. She reminded me of kit and kat in many ways. Staring at her I missed the sounds of beating wings as more arrived. "Are you two okay!?" a girls voice snapped as I looked over at the second arrival. Her eyes locking with mine before I looked away, she was like I was…maybe not completely, but she was. It was that moment when I realized my ears were visible.

Jerking them down I wanted to die instantly, "its okay they look cute!" the little girl stated smiling brightly as I frowned, "Not helping." I warned sighing as I let go to look at the group. "Do you…work with them?" I whispered, worried if I would have to flee again. "Them, you mean the school?" the leader questioned looking at me, "No we don't." "Good." I whispered unconsciously as I looked at her, "I'm Isabella." I finally stated, unable to tell them my nickname, it didn't feel right. "I'm Max, these are my family." She stated as well gesturing to everyone, "Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, and-" "Angel, I know she introduced herself." I stated as I rubbed my arm, the blood had dried as I wondered where the other wound was at. "Well it's ok now, the guys chasing you are gone now." Max replied as I gave a small nod. I didn't want to put them in danger, wings or not, I was too much of a risk. "Should we take her to a hospital?" I heard the one guy, Iggy, question and my world shattered. "No!" I shouted quickly.

Feeling the energy drift, I felt the voice in my head again, **'Sleep, it'll be fine.'** It wasn't right again, this one wasn't right. I glanced at Angel as she smiled, for once I felt a need to give n and listen. Not that I had much choice, I felt the pain dull to that numb feeling. Closing my eyes, I felt the world drift away as the shouts came back. It was so distant and soon the world was gone, it was just darkness. Like an ocean in fact, I couldn't even feel the world as I shut down.


	8. Chapter 2

An: This took a while, unfortunately I must apologize to you all. I went on a rather long vacation and couldn't work on it.

Also thanks to the two reviews I'm glad to see some like the story! As usual:

' **This means a conversation with Angel'**

'This just means thoughts'

"This means conversations aloud"

When I came too the nightmare was over, it was just peace and quiet…at least I thought it had been. Sitting up I stared out shocked to find I was lying in the middle of a garden, the sun searing into my skin as I shielded my eyes and looked up. Before I really could block much out, I found something new blocking the sun. Someone familiar that is, his eyes locking with mine as he held a hand out. Grasping mine tightly as he frowned, Zev always was disappointed in me. I couldn't stand when he looked at me like this, his eyes burning into me as she gripped me tightly. "You betrayed us." He stated, he didn't sound right. It wasn't natural and it made me want to scream and to hide. "I…I didn't…" I whispered, finding my voice finally. I forced my eyes shut, reminded myself why I did this, why I hated him saying that. "I didn't…because we were being used!" I snapped, raising my voice as I jerked my arm free. I didn't want this, I scrambled up as I felt him jerk me close, "You were never being used." He whispered, he felt so warm suddenly, no much comfort even after what he said. I looked up as he smiled slightly, "come back to us. To me, Neon." He whispered against me. That was when the world shattered.

I shot up; my breathing heavy as my heart pounded in my chest, the dream…no nightmare, was still fresh in my eyes. I didn't want to understand it as I clutched my head breaking down entirely. "Are you okay?" a voice whispered as I flinched launched out of the bed, I tripped my leg entangled in the blanket as I landed onto the ground. "Hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She stated holding a hand out to help me. I didn't want to accept what had happened as reality either. Maybe this all had just been a horrific dream, "My names Ella. I'll get my mom, she's the one who patched up your wing." She added as she left the room. While she was gone, I took in the surroundings, a pale bedroom barely lit by the window that let in the sunlight. It was a little too pink for my liking, but I couldn't complain. I wore a loose top, longer than it should have been with red and pink hearts decorating it. Beneath that were shorts that I really hated with a passion.

As I was surveying the room, I barely caught the group entering it until I felt an arm on my shoulder. Jerking I hid the fear that rose up as I looked over, "Are you feeling okay?" the woman asked, she sounded so nice, tender like a mother should have been. I gave a small nod, not trusting my voice or them for that matter. The only ones I ever trusted had been my group and this is what I was left with. The dream filled my mind as I bit my lip, Zev included I couldn't handle even a dream of him. Sure part of me did like him, but who would be able to love that sour a-hole. _'Maybe you do though, he might love you too.'_ The voice that filled my mind wasn't exactly comforting as I searched for the source. Standing at the door was a group of kids and an adult. "So you're awake, I was worried we'd need a hospital." The woman spoke moving over as she inspected my wing. "No, no hospitals." My voice felt strained suddenly, the panic rising to a feeling as if I was choking. Angel closed the distance as well as she smiled, "It'll be ok." Her tone wasn't comforting in any way as I sighed. "Well Isabella you should be good to go, but you shouldn't fly for a few weeks." The woman replied leaving me to sigh. I knew despite my healing it really would be a few weeks, back with the others injuries led us to solitary confinement and literally grounding for the weeks we healed. They wouldn't accept the typical three days, we had to be punished. "Thanks, I should get going then." I spoke up as I got up from the bed.

"Wait, do you even have anywhere to go?" Max questioned holding her hands up as she went on, "Most who escape the school don't even have much less know their families and your past group was-" "I get it." My tone was sharp as I folded my arms. I wanted to point out how I knew my parents and my family, how I could go there. However it might have been the fact that I didn't know these people that stopped me. "I don't have anywhere, but I'm a danger too keep around." "Tough, Mom is it ok if she stays here?" Max questioned the woman nearest to me who merely smiled, "Of course we have a spare room she can stay in since you all stay at your home she'll be safe." Her mother replied as she patted my shoulder, "You'll have your space and time to heal." She added. As they took their leave I left the room as well going to the living room where the rest remained. I still had to admit they were pretty great even from just a few moments they've practically welcomed me.

Of course I neglected to remember I had my phone on me, it was priority we keep close tabs on everyone so we have phones, and unfortunately there was no privacy because as soon as it rang twice the call was answered. It was controlled strictly to their side and only could be shut off on the callers side. I felt my eyes shut as I jerked the phone out, my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose. I didn't even need it to my ear to hear the loud mouths on the other end. "Is that her!? Did she pick up!?" I could tell Kit's tone was worried; it was the first I heard in fact. "If she isn't I'm going to skin her alive and rip out her-" "Language." I finally growled out as I uncovered my eyes. It may not be possible to hang up, but I could end the call. The battery was easy for me to remove, I'd had practice. "Okay we'll then explain and you better just tell us-" "Enough." I felt the fear rise at that tone, I knew instantly it was Zev. My head lowered as I tried to calm my rising fear. "Neon, you're in enough trouble, make this easy for everyone. Turn yourself in." His tone wasn't the same, it wasn't stern and more like concern. "Or?" I forced myself to say as I felt the rise of panic, "Or die."


	9. Chapter 3

An: Nothing new really to share, however I want to say this. For the time being I've decided every Friday I will update this story. (Or at least every week, Friday is like my deadline.) I will also update another story at random until I've caught up with these stories.

Also I decided to reply to this because I gotta admit it made me laugh. To PrincessPuffin, that's actually really cool. I was born with hazel eyes myself, but I always loved characters with heterochromia. But no worries on the eye rant I actually found it interesting to know, I've never thought much in regards to eye colors so it has helped me to think more on that.

' **This means a conversation with Angel'**

'This just means thoughts'

"This means conversations aloud"

I bit my lip as I mulled this over, the nerve of this guy! I really couldn't believe he'd say something like that as I let out a breath and pushed my nerves into place. "Well too bad." I chimed trying to sound upbeat as I shrugged. "I don't want to return and frankly you're a bit of a-" my statement was killed as Max took the phone holding up a finger as she stuck it on speaker phone. "Look, I don't know who you are or how you know Isabella, but if you so much as go near her and try to hurt her well we're going to have a lot more problems than you just needing to ship her back to the school." She warned her gaze narrowed as I bit my lip again.

This conversation would be rather interesting, that is if I wasn't the reason they were having it. "Yeah, we already have a problem, besides I hate to break it to you sunshine, but I don't-" I wanted to laugh as his statement was cut off for the sound of Kit's voice, "Zev! Knock it off or she'll never come on." She complained, I could hear a vague hint of Zev growling, but that only made my mood brighten. If I was suffering, at least he was as well. "Neon, just ignore Zev, we really are worried and anyway how's your win-" I reacted on blatant instinct as I snatched the phone up, "Okay woah, no." I snarled as I shut it off speakerphone, "What numbskull gives you the idea it's okay too be all worried and ask about that!? Heck forget that, what IDIOT gives you the idea it's okay to shoot me in the first place!? There are a lot safer of ways, like oh I don't know, a freaking taser!" I snarled letting anger overrule my natural common sense. Breathing out, I pinched the bridge of my noce, "Okay, fine. My wing is fine it's healing. I only tell you that because I know you genuinely are worried Kit."

I bit my lip as I heard the phone being passed again, by now my lip was bleeding enough for me to be confused with a vampire. I let out a breath as it landed yet again on Zev. Listening closely I shut my eyes, I knew this was it. It always came down to it, I wasn't safe no matter where I went. They'd find me and if I put any of these guys in harm, I'd never forgive myself. "Yeah I know." I stated before they hung up. Dropping my arm I felt the overwhelming desire to cry set in. My walls felt broken as is and I knew it was pointless to push it away. _'Are you okay?'_ I whipped my eyes quickly as I heard Angel and I slowly sat down, _'No…I have to leave…I know I shouldn't, I know everyone will try to stop me, but I have too.'_ I replied, keeping to my thoughts as I muled it over. _'You don't have too, but we will respect your wishes if you did leave.'_ Angel's words shocked me as I closed my eyes sighing.

Standing up, I turned to the woman, "I really appreciate the help, I honestly do, but I can't stay any longer…I know it's hard to explain and it'd sound pretty ridiculous, but I'm sorry." I felt my voice crack and falter as I hurried to the door. I would have to walk, but at least I'd be keeping them safe. I didn't listen to the calls behind me or Angel as I fled down the street.

I knew it was useless to go home, my family had nothing to do with this and that'd be the first place they looked for me at. So I ran, I pushed myself further to the edge of town before I went to the single safest place I knew of. Down in the woods, there was a Cliffside; just down the edge of that cliff was a cavern I could slip inside. It let to a hiking trail, but that area wasn't on the trail so it's unlikely anyone would check there. It'd be a task to climb down, but I was sure I'd manage. The only problem was I couldn't manage. Stupid enough as I was, I'd never manage to climb up and down each day with my wing like it was. I shut my eyes as I reached the ledge of the cliff, my eyes cast down as I counted how to climb down. The feeling of danger loomed inside before I felt a hand grab me. Jerking my body back I was immediately pinned against a tree, I didn't need to look up to know the face holding me down. "You are way too easy to find." Zev's tone was something I hated the most as I forced myself to look up, "Yeah and?" I questioned sharply as the other familiar faces showed up, "Zev knock it off!" Kit huffed kicking his leg as he frowned. I was glad that he withdrew anyway, at least I should have been glad.

I took in the others as Zev spoke up again, "You were with escaped experiments. Are you an idiot!?" he snarled out as he glared. I almost wished they were here, "I was, pardon that." I stated sharply. "Well you wasted yours and our time you fool." Karen stated sharply as she folded her arms. "To be fair so are you." I snapped glaring at her as I closed my eyes, "here I thought you all would be checking my home first." "We did, but you weren't there, so we went on. Luckily we saw you in town!" Kat said grinning as Kit nodded; "Now we want to talk with Neon….Zev go keep watch with Karen." Kit said nudging them away as she turned to me, "I'm glad you were making new friends." She whispered with a smile. "Well I'm not." Zev snarled standing back over. Frowning I rose, my eyes dark as I was about to retort before someone showed up. "Isabella are you okay?" I spun quickly staring at Iggy as I tensed, "What are you-" as if on cue Max was quick to arrive as well. That really just made matters worse, before I could really react, Zev and Karen were nearly at Max and Iggy's throats. I shut my eyes as I leaned against the tree listening to the faint argument between them. "What are you doing here, leave Isabella alone!" Max warned causing me to open my eyes and look at them.

"She is our teammate." Zev snarled out as he was ready to tackle Max. "Enough." I spoke up frowning as I walked over. I didn't want that to be shared, I didn't want to have to admit that. Yet it was and we couldn't erase that now, grasping Zev and Karen's wrists I flipped them both forcing them to the ground. "That is for arguing and shooting me." I warned frowning, glancing back at Max and Iggy I sighed, "Don't think I won't do the same to you, blind or not, you shouldn't have followed me and now isn't the time to just blindly argue…no offence Iggy." I stated dropping Zev and Karen's arms as I turned to them. "Whatever." Zev's voice came to him as he stood up watching us, "It's not going to matter anyway because either way she's going to return even if I have to drag her back myself." He warned, I didn't want to know how serious he was, it was almost frightening me.

Tightening my hands into fists I shut my eyes, "I don't need to be drug anywhere and I'm not on your team anymore." I warned sharply hiding my tone as I felt Kit grab my hand. "Zev, come on it's better-" she flinched when he interrupted her sharply. "Never, you know the rules runt. The penalty for running and avoiding arrest is death. I won't go easy and this is the last chance she gets. As for these two, they'll be delivered back to the school. Dead or alive." Zev warned his gaze sharp and narrow. The words however snapped something inside of me as my eyes shone. Pivoting quickly I kicked him in the stomach before withdrawing. Before he could react I kicked him again knocking him back and towards the edge of the cliff.

Closing the gap I gave him one final blow. Making sure he knew how I wasn't going to allow that to happen, I struck him in the one place it would really count. Watching him drop to his knees I frowned, "Let me make this crystal clear. I was always the better warrior and you…" as I spoke I pointed a finger at his forehead before kneeling eye level to him, "You have always been and will always be the second." I warned before moving away, I didn't care that Karen ran to Zev. Watching Kit and Kat I sighed, "Look you two I don't want a fight, but I'm not going back and you aren't touching my friends." I warned. Kit smiled grabbing my hand, "Neon, I didn't come here to drag you back. I was worried-"

"We both were." Kat added smiling slightly, "And we wanted you to do something for us. Go back with them please. We'll keep you off the grid and make sure Zev and Karen can't track you." I noted that Kat had lowered her voice as she spoke looking up at me. "Just promise you'll be safe." Kit added softly looking from me to Max and Iggy. "Don't worry, we'll help make sure she stays safe." Max promised softly. I smiled slightly as Kit withdrew, "Zev, Karen let's go. Zev's too injured to fight." Kit ordered sharply as Zev growled, "I am not!" he snapped. Before anyone could come after me, I turned to Max and Iggy, "Let's bail." I spoke calmly as I rushed off. I barely had to glance back to know that Max and Iggy were following quickly in pursuit.


	10. Chapter 4

An: Nothing much to say this time, actually I'm proud to say this is making good progress.

' **This means a conversation with Angel'**

'This just means thoughts'

"This means conversations aloud"

Life was easy for me then on, there wasn't much to worry about. I mean I was actually afraid of what would come. However, I wouldn't voice it, couldn't voice it, for now I just had to keep my thoughts in check and conceal my inner worries from Angel. After a few days, I was enrolled in school, Max wasn't too keen on the idea, but I had asked for it. Of course I no longer used my former nickname of Neon and I actually wore contacts to hide my eyes. I was at this point in History, mostly mapping out some plans and gaining information. The thing is I didn't need schools and I didn't need to study, but I did need freedom and I did need to be away from the flock at every chance. "Ms. Larson!" the shout broke my focus as I looked up slowly locking my eyes with the teacher, Mr. Kinston. "Would you care to tell the class what the lesson is about?" he knew I hadn't been paying attention, shame for the fact that I had already learned this as I stood up giving a calming shrug.

"Not particularly, you see I get how slavery was a major thing and how everyone deserves freedom…" as I went off into my lecture, I found the familiarity driving my words; I was a slave in some way. I was trapped by the school, by the government, and by my own friends. "Not to mention, I hate to say this, but you're wrong. Don't take it personal, it's just the way things are." My voice was stronger as I spoke up smiling brightly. My lecture however was cut off as the intercom clicked on, a feminine voice shining through. "Isabella Larson, you're needed in the principles office." The tone told me fear was hidden in her voice, this wouldn't end well if I wasn't cautious. "And with that I bid you adue." I said brightly as I snatched my bag and left.

As I set off I relaxed my nerves listening as students whispered to one another, most declared I was in trouble, others thought I was being transferred. It was odd what normal people thought of, I wasn't even taking those options into account. As I walked down the halls, I looked out focusing on the empty void around me. Without anyone present, I couldn't be sure if there were threats around me. I braced myself as I stepped into the office and slipped to the principal's office. As soon as I opened the door, I was jerked inside and my face was inches from the person I despised the most. Neither of us spoke as I felt the blush creep to the surface. I could have strangled Zev for that smirk he showed. Regaining my composure I attempted to step back, but his arms tightened around me. "Uh, Zev…your arms, mind letting go and telling me why you're here?" I questioned with an uneasy cough as I felt his grip loosen a bit. His eyes closed with a sigh as he let go fully, "I came for you." He spoke up after a long silence shaking his head. I swore this was a dream, probably could have been if I had a means to test this.

I felt the blush darken as I looked back with a low smile, perhaps he really did care. At least that's what I'd thought till he went on, "Come on Neon, this is ridiculous, you've been doing this for as long as I know you and you need to stop…the others need you and even if they won't admit it." He stated seriously as I frowned. My cheeks flushed for a new reason. I was embarrassed I'd ever thought he cared. As the tears threatened to overflow once more, I was jerked back into his embrace, my face pressed against his chest with his head against mine, "I need you." The words filled my ears with startling clarity as I stiffened. "Earth to the lovebirds!" the shout broke the silence as I tore free, any shred of evidence of my emotions now gone as I flushed with embarrassment and eyed the group before me. Kit and Kat were sitting on the desk; despite their smiles I knew for a fact that Kit was furious at the others for coming. I didn't want to look at Karen who stood by the window. "I swear…" I hissed low as I glanced at Zev from the corner of my eye. How dare he act like that, treat me like that with everyone watching us!?

"So truth time, why are you ALL here?" I questioned folding my arms as Kat sighed. "Like Zev said, we need you. He's a horrible leader!" she exclaimed throwing her arms in the air, "He's a jerk and we miss you." "She's right, we do miss you." Kit added nodding as I felt a little sorry for them. "I won't, can't anyway. Besides I like my life the way it is now. Not that I'm sure you all will let me just leave here." I stated eyeing Kit as she gave a small nod to me. They'd try to stop me if I bailed, that was for sure. Bracing against the door I focused on my routes out. "Of course, you like it, probably because they don't realize the truth about you. Or maybe it's one of those boys, hmmm? The blind one or the dark one, honestly the blind kid's clearly not your type, but the dark guy isn't very close to you. So which is it?" Karen's tone brought my attention to her as I frowned, "What are you talking about?" I snarled, I noted Zev's appearance as he stiffened, he was mad.

What they were speaking about is beyond me as I frowned. "Of course, I mean which are you using? Who are you blatantly throwing your arms around like their precious to you." She stated smirking as she watched me. I felt the anger creep in as I closed my eyes. The nerve she struck claiming I was using the guys sunk far deeper than anything else had. I didn't speak as I held back my anger. I felt arms wrap around me as I didn't even notice the door had opened. The looks were mixed; Kit and Kat were a bit shocked, probably at the fact that they didn't expect someone to show. Karen was smirking like she was right, and Zev…he was radiating in his anger as he stared me down. I wanted to see who had entered, but didn't risk taking my eyes off them as a hand grasped mine. **'Are you okay? Dr. Martinez got a call and we came right away.'** Angel brought my attention to her as I frowned, **'I'm great now that you all are here…hey who is holding me right now? I don't want to even give these guys an opening.'** I responded, keeping to my thoughts as I felt Angel tighten her hand around mine. "Iggy, why don't you, Issabella, and Nudge head to the car?" Max's voice came from further back as I heard Iggy's response right against me, "Yeah sure Max." Iggy really helped my mood as I smiled, "Hang on Max. As much as I appreciate it, this is my problem to deal with." I stated moving forwards as I stepped to Zev.

"You want me back; you'll have to kill me. Consider this the last time I say it, I will never return." I kept my tone strong as I watched him. His look was none to happy, but soon he was smirking. This faltered my typical mood as I studied him, for once I didn't get his game. "You want to make this a war, fine, I'll let you suffer before I drag you back and rip out your wings." He whispered, locking his gaze with mine. I felt Iggy haul me back as Max and Fang took the front. This conversation was over, that threat would be personal, that much I knew. I followed Iggy out as I felt my nerves fall. Ever emotion flooded me at once as I gripped Iggy tightly. Tears overflowing, once we were outside I went to Dr. Martinez. My wings were still not properly healed so I rode back with Iggy and Angel. I didn't want to think much as we got back to the house. My first instinct was to sleep and collapse.

 **AN: Short chapter. I do apologize; a lot of this was cut out from prior chapters. I want to clear up the rest of the parts as I try to even out the story and make it clearer. This will be a little different than the initial story.**


	11. Chapter 5

An: Nothing much to say this time, actually I'm proud to say this is making good progress. Also Due to how long this is and how close we are to the end, updates will be less frequent as hoped. The reason this took a while was due to how many edits I made to the original story which were a lot. So I hope you enjoy!

' **This means a conversation with Angel'**

'This just means thoughts'

"This means conversations aloud"

I didn't recall much after crashing at the house, mostly just my internal pain. I remember crying, screaming, gorging myself on a tub of ice cream like a heartbroken idiot, and I remember sitting in Iggy's arms. I kind of can't forget that, the kids never let me forget that after all. I sunk back against the kitchen cabinet as I fought off the internal desire to scream. I didn't know why I was so upset, let alone why I was hiding from the kids in the kitchen of all places. I was stupidly listening to Max again; they thought it was best to avoid school. So here I was, sitting in their little house and feeling my emotions take over. "I can't do this anymore, this is it!" I breathed out as I felt a hand on my shoulder, "It'll be okay." Angel's voice came to me, for once out of my head as I rubbed my eyes. Standing behind her was Nudge and Iggy, I didn't know why they were all together as I tugged my knees close. "I just can't take it. I need to get out of here. Even if only for a little bit, I've had it with feeling trapped everywhere I go!" I shouted gritting my teeth.

I didn't understand what my prior team was so obsessed over and I didn't understand the sudden need for Max and her team to babysit me here like I'm a child. I hardly left this place anymore and it was sickening me. "You wouldn't really leave right?" Nudge asked looking down at me as I raised my head. "I just need to be alone for a little bit Nudge, I'll be back." I replied shaking my head as I stood up. "Are you sure? I could go with you." Iggy questioned looking down at me as I glared at him, "I did just say 'alone' didn't I?" I questioned emphasizing the alone part, "look, I know my reputation and everything going on hasn't been the best. However, I can handle myself so yes I want to be alone." "Some of us are skeptical on that, but we won't stop you." Max's voice brought my attention to her as I stood up, aiming to get a better look at her.

"Thanks." I replied calmly as I left the room. I overheard some of the conversation as I left, but didn't say anything else as I went to my room. I wasn't lying when I said I intended to go for a walk, but I couldn't just leave for a short time. I had to get away for longer, away from this stress. I packed a small bag before I slipped out the window, my eyes falling on the ground as I stretched out my wings. Taking off I felt the wind rush against my face as I flew. I wasn't caring about much, I felt my mind drift and I let my hearing take over the other senses as I felt my mind drift. I was suddenly everywhere at once. I could hear farther out, grasp every detail as if it was right before me. Everything was vivid in my mind, yet something felt off.

It was then that I veered off course, my eyes opening when I heard a shout, "Toss it over here!" Kit's voice felt so familiar and rather close. My mind drifted as I slipped closer landing nimble on a branch. Standing near the house were the three of them, Kit and Kat as well as Karen. Kit was hovering in the air waving her arms as Karen threw a Frisbee. It was then that I could recall the peaceful times; usually we played some games to ease our frustrations. Still, it never stopped the stress from sinking in, I knew that all too well as I leaned against the tree and attempted to conceal my presence. My gaze soon landed on Zev as I lowered my head quickly, the faint sense of anger rose within me when I saw him look up. "Let's get a move on you guys, quit playing and lets eat." He snapped as Kit and Kat frowned, "Oh come on Zev, we've got plenty of time and besides you didn't even join us." Kat complained as she folded her arms.

As I turned away, I felt the silence creep in and my nerves went. Glancing up, I noticed Zev's eyes lock with mine as he smirked. Following his gaze was Kit who perked up with a grin, "Neon!" her shout caused me to jerk as Karen flew over to my perch. I stared at her as she jerked me out of the tree, "Come on ya loner." She huffed dropping me to the ground as I groaned. "Hey next time let me get my wings out ya dummy!" I snarled sitting up as Kit tackled me with Kat in close pursuit. I barely had much time to react as Karen landed, "What can I say, sister's bug each other." She stated patting my head, "Chill out though, we're against each other I mean, but doesn't mean ya can't join us for lunch." She replied going to the picnic. I sat and stared at her as I registered it. It felt like a dream, I expected this to be and I expected to be woken up by Gazzy and Iggy's bombs or even Nudge's loud mouth or heck the cookies would be nice. Yet it wasn't, I knew that as I was hauled over to the picnic. Somehow, this was nice, like old times.

We hadn't done much, just sit and talk and eat, it helped to remind me that Max wasn't doing that just to agitate me, and they genuinely wanted what was best. The same fell with my team…at least I kind of hoped it did. As soon as we finished eating I left, I didn't want to worry Max and the gang any longer than necessary as I rushed back. I didn't really do much as I slipped into my room and tossed the bag aside. I wouldn't go talk to them yet, I probably should have, but I wasn't ready too. At least not today and not for the next few weeks, I would mean that much.

-…-…-…-

~5 weeks later~

I heard the shouts before I was even aware, my eyes falling on the door as I heard the drum of a fist hitting it. "Up and at em guys, Issabella that means you too!" Max's voice came from across the door. I hadn't slept much as of late so I had already been awake. Rising slowly I sighed, "I'm up!" I called back. I hadn't ever talked to them, but I had been visiting my old team a lot more. At least twice a week, we didn't talk much mostly just sat together and ate. Of course Zev didn't join us there, I didn't know why, but he didn't want too be around me much unless I was on their team. Still, life had gotten calmer; Max wasn't as overbearing as I thought in fact she was a decent leader. Not that I'd ever tell her. Sure I had to deal with the kids, and Angel was no help with her mind reading and bugging my dang thoughts. **'Heard that'** I caught the sound of giggling outside my door as I smacked my head.

"Angel, out of my skull!" I shouted as I left my room and headed for the kitchen. I was faintly aware of the smell of Iggy's cooking as I went to the door. "Where you going?" Angel asked peering as me as I looked back, "Just for a flight, I'll be back soon." I replied stretching my arms above my head as I left. There wasn't any opposition to that as I took off into the air; I stopped questioning the lack of questions they asked now as I felt the air rush against my head. It felt like life was a little on track, I mean yeah the government was after me and yeah I was pretty much a mutant freak, but things were looking up. I tilted my ears as I let my senses merge with the world feeling the clarity fall into focus in my subconscious. The faintest sound of something being fired snapped into my mind as the image of a gun filled my head. I knew the sound too well, swerving I felt the bullet clip my ear and I quickly tucked my wings in. I wasn't sure about this as I smirked, I would test fate a little. It was funny; I mean you know the whole dancing with death deal? Well I guess I hoped it would always work out in my favor as I plummeted to the ground.

Snapping out my wings I glided to a smoother decent when I felt something clip my back. It didn't feel like a normal bullet as I dropped to the ground, tumbling when I hit the ground. I was thankful that I was able to pull back enough to not get majorly hurt from the fall. I scrambled up when I saw a flash of darkness before I was shoved into the ground, a pistol pointed at my head as Zev stood above me, his eyes narrowed. I narrowed my gaze as I raised a hand slowly, "What had a change of opinions?" I questioned sharply as Zev started to pull the trigger. "Shut up." His snarl filled my ears as I shrunk back lowering my hand. I noted nobody else was around as Zev knelt drawing a needle from his pocket. The cap that covered it was clear leaving the tip visible to my sight. I didn't know what he had inside, but suddenly I knew it wasn't about to be something good. As I moved slowly, I jabbed my heel as hard as possible into his stomach, the blow wasn't the best I could manage, however it did push him back. Scrambling up I darted away my wings too injured too hold my weight as I tried to bolt. Before I got far, his hand grasped my hair hauling my back as he shifted to grab my throat ignoring my struggles as he jabbed the needle into my arm. I felt the effects too soon as my body went slack, the numb feeling coursing through my veins as the world blurred around me. I suddenly couldn't think, couldn't move, and worse I was at Zev's mercy as I fell into darkness.

 _ **-Three Hours Later-**_

I awoke in a daze as my head filled with mazzive jolts of pain, I wanted to believe I was dreaming, kind of wish I was. I couldn't move due to the straps binding my wrists and ankles to the metallic table. A longer strap was looped over my chest, about all I could do was turn my head. The room held a few whitecoats, at least three and two guards, thankfully none of my former team mates were around. As I closed my eyes, I tried to just block it out, forget everything around me as I let myself fall into another shed of darkness. I could only assume the tests lasted an hour, it was tough to judge the time when I wasn't fully awake. Still, when I awoke again I was laying in a cage, a metallic cuff was hooked to my left wrist as I slowly sat up, clutching my head as the pain jolted back. **'Neon are you okay?'** I mentally wanted to scream as I opened my eyes to take in the room. In the cage next to mine was Iggy, something I really hated to see. Across from us were Max and Angel's cages. I knew for a fact it'd been Angel who spoke to me. "I'm fine." I replied, my voice cracking as I spoke. Closing my eyes, I let out a breath, "Just a massive headache, what about you all?" I questioned, I was assuming that since those three were present that so was Nudge, Gazzy, and Fang. Likely just hidden from my sightline, "We're fine." Max replied calmly as I nodded. I tried to sit back and focus on what was around us, to try to find a way out.

However, as I let my mind slip and my senses focus on the world pain engulfed my head as a noise filled my ears; sounding as if something had struck the bars. I doubled over screaming out as I clutched my ears, tears pricking the corners of my eyes as I opened them slowly. Zev knelt before my cell, his smirk wide as he held the pistol in his hand, I could bet everything that was what hit my bars. "You should just give up." He stated lowly as I lunged my hand making it past the bars as I latched my sharp as cat's claws, nails into his wrist drawing blood as I stared him down. "Will you stop annoying her." The cold tone brought my attention off Zev as I locked my eyes on Karen, her frame was leaning against the door as if nothing was even wrong. Her eyes focused on us as if I was just another nuisance in her path, I didn't take an ounce of interest in her any longer as I flash my fanged teeth as Zev. "Want to loose your hand, test me again." I snarled dropping his wrist as I brushed the blood off my nails.

I had to admit I was a little shocked when he merely brushed it off and pulled out a set of keys. "I'd love to see you try to rip into me, but that's aside the matter. We're going for a walk, Kitten." His tone shifted to a mocking nature as I flashed a dark smirk, "Oh, should I get your leash, dog boy?" I growled lowly with a laugh. The strike of the gun on the bars again jarred my senses jolting my body into a new sense of pain. **'Neon, be careful'** I glanced towards Angel giving a more sincere smile to her, I noted everyone's frightened looks as Zev opened the bars. They probably believed I'd betray them, that I'd join my old team to save myself. They were far from right if they thought that. As the door opened, I watched Zev latch a cuff around my wrists jerking me out, I kept my dark smirk as I leaned close to his face, "Don't trust me so much anymore?" I mused softly as Zev glared at me, we were like two predators in that instance, feared and dangerous, and whoever looked away first was going to be the prey. "Should I?" Zev's words finally brought my focus as I laughed sitting back, "Smart." I didn't have anything more to say.

As I shifted my gaze off him, I turned to focus on the room, I wasn't his victim and I had more on my mind than what I needed. I surveyed the room, my eyes locking on each member of Max's flock, a general location of where they were was all I needed and thankfully, that was easier for me. Each of our cages were either stacked beside or atop one another, which was why I couldn't track everyone prior to this. The only dilemma was that getting them out would be a task especially with what I had to deal with. The second problem happened to be that among the flock was also Ella, a nightmare I never thought was going to be drug into this.

Shifting my gaze to Zev, I knew he could sense the hatred and anger eminating off me. If he did, well he didn't notice it as he pulled me up and drug me from the room. As I brushed past Karen I instinctively lashed out clutching her neck with a low growl. I didn't let Zev stop me, instead I dropped my grasp and followed Zev. "Why." The sharp words left Zev as soon as we were outside. I wanted too die there, I probably knew what he meant by that, however I didn't let on as I looked away, "Why what?" the words felt like they numbed my throat as we stopped walking, at least an hour or so away from the school. "Why did you leave?" he snarled turning as he grabbed my arms, "You left us and betrayed us, for them!" I noted the choked wording as he hung his head, "Weren't we enough of a family for you?" he spoke softly as I looked away. I hated how he seemed so broken, how his walls went down. It wasn't like the Zev I knew, the one that was always in charge when I couldn't be. "Zev it wasn't that….I…I didn't have a home there, I was never free….I…I didn't have anyone." I felt the words tumble free without much thought to them. I stepped back slowly as I looked away, it wasn't easy for me to deal with this. I was probably reading between the lines and was afraid. I was afraid of that dream that I had and of everything I faced in between.

I found myself struggling to pull away as Zev brought me closer, before I wanted to even think it was all shattered as he kissed me. It was the dream all over again and suddenly I wasn't able to accept this. It was like all the times I wanted to be real were never real and when I did want them to be a dream…they were always too real. As Zev withdrew, I felt like I was going to crash, every nerve in my body felt numb and my heart was far too heavy. It was just how our world was, nothing could be changed and we knew that we couldn't go back to how things had been. It was our life and we'd have to accept it. The silence drove deeper than anything as we returned to the school; I didn't bother fighting back as I slipped into my cage on my own free will. The cuff was gladly removed as I hugged my knees. I couldn't focus, I just wanted the world to go away, maybe that was why I ignored everything; ignored Angel's worried voice and Max's shouts when I didn't reply. I didn't have anything to say about this; in fact neither of us could say a thing because there wasn't anything to say. Whatever had existed between us, as friends and as a family…it was gone, perhaps forever. The only thing is, we had to deal with this ad this was how I dealt with it. By hiding my feelings, placing my walls up like my wings as they wrapped around me shielding my body from everyone. I knew they were worried about me, it wasn't like I could just escape it.

"Neon, please talk…" Kit's voice echoed in my ears as I moved my wings, it was then that I actually saw the little one, lingering outside my cage, a hand against the bars. Chains hung around her wrists as she settled before me, the look of her pale features didn't match the girl I'd seen before. I wondered instantly why she was like this, why she looked like she was trapped as well. "I…I'm fine." I stumbled on my words as I hung my head, fighting off the tears that fell into place. I made that choice at that moment, "What happened?" I questioned softly as Kit withdrew, "A lot, I can't really tell you. I'm not supposed to even be here, they're all worried after what you did that the rest of us aren't under control." Kit replied rising slowly, "I have to go, I can't help you much, I'm sorry." Her words seemed broken as I watched her leave the room. I hung my head at that, my mind made up. I wasn't going to let other's suffer for what mistakes I've made. **'We need to bail out of here and fast, I have a plan can you relay it to everyone?'** I let the thoughts drift in trusting Angel would be listening in. When I caught her nod from the corner of my eye I went on, **'Tell Gazzy and Iggy that I need bombs, Max and Fang need to keep back and be ready for my signal. You and Nudge take care of Ella and help her out. The rest I'll handle as soon as you're all free, don't wait up and go.'** I could tell she was about to protest, but never heard the response as I leaned forwards to mess with my cage. I had one chance, there wasn't anything to it, I needed to be precise and quick. As I glanced to Gazzy I gave a small nod before taking the camera into focus. It was going to film us all, but perhaps I could pull it off the rest.

Closing my eyes, I pushed my focus on my senses and latched onto the sounds. I could sense people outside, their voices were easy to catch and easily identifiable. Luckily for me it was just Karen and Kat. Karen would be easy for me, I was sure I could handle Kit as well. Shifting my weight I glanced at Angel **'Everyone ready?' 'Yeah, anything else?' 'Just keep ready,'** the thoughts ended quickly as I knelt messing with the lock. Thanks to my claws I could handle the lock easily, lock picking happened to be my best talent. **'Alright Angel, I need the bomb-'** I cut off when the door swung open and I quickly slipped out ducking behind rows of crates as I sank down watching the door. My neon glow sticks did create a problem, so I quickly jerked them off to focus and listen. As Jeb and Zev entered the room, I noted the low snarl from Zev; he'd noted I wasn't there. Serves the fool right, he deserves this. **'Neon, what now?'** Angel's thought sounded rather worried as I moved along, **'Keep quiet and wait for my signal'** I returned the thought as I moved to a place Gazzy could see me. Raising a hand I jabbed my thumb at Jeb and Zev before drawing an imaginary line through the air. I trusted he would understand what I meant, thankfully for me he did and the bomb was thrown out.

None of us had time to stop it as I instantly tucked myself down, the explosion knocked the entire room into disarray as I felt a bar pierce through my wing. The pain stung my entire nerves as I jerked it out staring through the smoke to find the rest. An alarm had filled the air as the furthest wall back now contained a decent sized hole. Biting my lip I lunged, pushing my entire speed into it as I aimed to strike Zev. The smoke didn't hinder my heightened senses, the only problem was, I had been a fraction off as I got close he pivoted. His hands latched around mine as I was thrown to the ground pain pushing in my limbs as he pinned me down. "Nice try." He growled lowly as I smirked kicking upwards and hitting his chest with knee. I managed to knock him off as I snatched the keys, the blast had mostly broken several of the cages, so I quickly tossed them towards Max, "Get everyone and get out now!" I shouted quickly before focusing when something hit me full force. I struck the ground hard, my head striking something as the world started to black out on me. "You were always an idiot." The voice stung my senses as I blacked out fully, never catching if anyone had made it out.


	12. Chapter 6

An: This has taken longer due to having to majorly rewrite this part. This is where the division will begin so more events will occur that did not occur in the prior version of the story. Also I'll be focusing on specific stories for the next few weeks due to time consumption while I'm away on vacation.

' **This means a conversation with Angel'**

'This just means thoughts'

"This means conversations aloud"

-…-…-…-

~1 month later~

My lungs burned almost worse than the pain that had filled my body. I didn't know what happened during the time I was unconscious, in fact I barely even knew what was going on now. Every time I tried to will some form of movement in my body there was a resistance, something I couldn't grasp hold as I fumbled around the muddied thoughts that used to be my subconscious. Most of my memories were blurs, I could remember being called an idiot, the fight, the pain as I hit the ground, but I could never remember past it. Nothing fit into place the way they should. As I fumbled through the thoughts I began to register each memory, someone calling my name, I didn't know who, nor did I feel like I wanted too.

As I was pulled out of my thoughts my eyes fluttered open, the painful burning subsided as I gasped and sputtered. Water clung to my skin, my hair, the edges of the white gown I wore. I couldn't sit up as I struggled, arms held me down as I stared up at dark blue eyes that brought so much back to me. Suddenly what I remembered flickered into dull clarity. Zev had been there, doing what I couldn't be sure. "You okay?" the words came out low as I breathed out closing my eyes and taking it in. He was worried about me, so maybe that fight wasn't what I thought. "Yeah, I'm fine…just confused…Zev, what happened?" my words faltered each time I tried to gather myself and I opened my eyes again to see he'd turned away.

"Not much, we got attacked and you were knocked out. Some runaway experiments, they took Kit with them, but we managed to save you." His words seemed off, nothing like how Zev should have sounded, and he didn't meet my gaze. I should have known he was lying, yet I didn't take that in. After all it was Zev, we were as close as anyone else could be and part of me doubted that he'd hurt me. These memories I had were just a rush, he probably grabbed me to hold me back, I couldn't imagine him hurting me. **'Are you sure about that?'** the words shocked me as I froze, my eyes staring at the far wall. I wasn't sure, I never had been, but it took this random voice telling me, voicing this till I doubted it all over again. I was in a loop and I didn't think I could get out of it. **'Neon please, just focus! You shouldn't be awake yet…your memories are messed up, just please try to remember.'** Whoever it was had made me question myself further as I moved my hand, I realized I was no longer held down as I pressed my fingers to my temple. "Just shut up, I don't know what I'm supposed to remember!" I snapped. "I think the doctors should see you again." Zev spoke up bringing me back to my senses as I bristled.

"No way Zev, look I'm fine…I just am a little confused." I stated seriously, "Perhaps, but I never said anything about remembering nor did I speak after you answered me. So who spoke to you?" his eyes pierced me as I felt myself shudder, I closed my eyes breathing out as I opened them again. "Nobody, I'm just yelling at my conscious." I stated, not a lie, although not the truth either. I saw his eyes narrow, noted the way his arms tightened into fists as he moved closer. "Neon, I don't think you're quite healed up yet. Why don't you rest more." His words weren't right again as I tried to shove him away, I felt the water slip around me again as the need to breath filled me, my eyes closing before I fell away drifting beneath the water. I finally had begun to understand it, the need to breathe subsided as I drifted away.

-…-…-…-

The second time I awoke I wasn't in the lab room of the school. I wasn't in a tank and I wasn't soaked to the bone. In fact, I was lying against a white tiled floor, the cold seeped into my arms as I breathed softly. A little girl stood a ways from me, her eyes hidden beneath a mass of blonde hair that was highlighted by white feathers around her. As I took her in, my gaze fell taking in the oversized mirror that clung to the wall behind her. It was as if the winged girl didn't exist because staring back at me was a younger teen, messy and unkempt hair plastered to her tan features as her eyes locked with mine. She had a curled black tail that wound around her left leg and large brown wings that folded against her back.

Her clothes were clear from the water that clung to me making me question why as I shifted. Each movement I made, she mimicked following me as I rose to take in my reflection. **'Please, you need to remember!'** the angel like girl spoke, her words echoing in my mind as she vanished from the room. I spun slowly to take in the place I stood, searching for her once more as I stepped back. The sounds of the room shifted and suddenly arms locked around me as I stiffened. A twisted Cheshire smile curled around my reflection as it grasped hold of me, "You can't remember can you? Can't even remember what part of you I was." She sneered as I tore myself away pivoting to take her in. The mirror had cracks filling it's surface as she stepped away her tail sweeping through the air as she held up a finger to her lips. As I stepped back I felt the world crash around me, the image of my reflection blurred as I struggled to focus on the room around me. It'd begun to crumble apart, darkness consuming it as I felt it wrap around me plunging me into the uncomfortable darkness.

I awoke screaming, the pain sinking in as I tried to move, fought to sit up. I no longer was soaked by the uncomfortable tank's water, right now I lay against a chrome table, the cold seeping further as I took in the room in panic. My left wrist had a needle hooked to a tube in it. The Pain was numb around my arm as the liquid filtered through the tube and into my arm. I noted I was alone in the room, which furthered the newfound panic. "Well I suppose it's good to see you're awake." A woman's voice filled my ear as I breathed out as I watched her approach, she made no rush to help me as she removed the needle. "You were kept in a comatose state for a month, I'd begun to believe you were broken like the rest of the experiments." Her words stung every inch of my soul as I bit back a snarl, "I am not broken." I snapped before slowly sitting up. My gaze landed on Kat and Karen who stood at the door. "She's okay now right?" Karen questioned, her eyes locking on me as she flashed a smile that only meant something bad would happen.

"She should be, I've seen no signs of damage to her subconscious and it seems that her memory has…progressed remarkably." There was something about her words that made me thing I wasn't as well as she thought I was. "Great, then she can come home right?" Kat chimed smiling brightly which helped calm my nerves. I watched as she ran over pulling my arm without a second's hesitation. "If she shows any change bring her back for more tests." The whitecoat spoke sharply as I was ushered from the room.

AN: I didn't want to keep doing timeskips all throughout this chapter, but it was a bit necessary. To clarify a few things, Neon's thoughts were slightly altered and Angel is trying to help her to remember. Neon remembers the fight, but her memories are messed up so she is registering Zev attacking her as him trying to help her.


End file.
